War of Banshees and Necromancers
by BlackShadowWave
Summary: Kel'Thuzad the lich has been left in Lordaeron to lead the Scourge in the takeover. However, Sylvanas the banshee Dark Ranger won't sit idly by...R&R as always please. First story posted, all chapters posted!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Prologue

The Undead. Rotting, abominable creatures forcibly brought into back into the living to serve under their one master: The Lich King. With the invasion of Lordaeron, the mortal races of the honorable Orcs, the noble Humans, and the reclusive Night Elves, valiantly banded together to fight the demonic Burning Legion and their Undead pets. When Archimonde, the demon lord, was destroyed, the Legion was undone. The mortal races were at peace…for now.

Due to the events of the Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage and his plan to shatter and destroy Ner'Zhul to finish all of the Undead, the former orc shaman decided that the time was ripe to merge with his chosen warrior, Arthas the Death Knight before he was to be attacked again. Arthas, leaving for the icy continent Northrend and obeying his master's wishes at once, left his majordomo and friend Lich Kel'Thuzad in charge of the Lordaeron Scourge.

At the location of Icecrown, Arthas and the Illidan fought a fierce duel to see who will continue to the Lich King. Blows were blocked and attacks were traded as these two behemoths battled. Soon, Arthas, having outmaneuvered the Demon Hunter, reached and merged with the powerful spirit, and gave Ner'Zhul life within his body. They were one.

However, one band of Undead remains free from the Lich King's control. Led by the former elf and banshee Sylvanas Windrunner, these Forsaken dead took over the former wizard city of Dalaran from the Natherizim's power. Sylvanas, having been killed by Arthas and forced to watch her Elven brethren and homeland Quel'Thalas be destroyed, harbored a powerful hatred within her still Elven heart against the former prince. Along with her banshee sisters, she tried to assassinate Arthas to satisfy her thirst for vengeance. She was foiled, however, by the unfortunate timing of Kel'Thuzad and retreated, vowing that she will kill Arthas at all costs if it was the last thing she'll do.

Now war is waged between the Lich and the Dark Ranger, hatred against loyalty, necromancers against banshees. It has begun…


	2. Chapter 1: Kel'Thuzad and the Scourge

Chapter 1  
Kel'Thuzad and the Scourge

It was a chilling morning. Snow crunched under a pair of heavy feet, light boots, rotting legs, and metal wheels. An Undead caravan marched through a frozen forest, devoid of all life, not even trees lived from the blight scattered. The land of Lordaeron has definitely seen better days.

Suddenly, a dark arrow buzzed through the air and struck a ghoul right in the undead chest. The ghoul gave a shriek, and fell back, breaking into half from the force which it crashed the ground with. The remaining four ghouls and abomination paused, the necromancer alert. Four banshees appeared and flanked them; two from the right and two from the left. An undead ranger emerged from the shadows and walked up to the caravan, her bow poised and ready with an arrow imbued with darkness.

The caravan struck; a ghoul for banshee and abomination against the archer. They were prepared however; the banshees howled and screamed a mystic song, which cursed the ghouls, causing them to go even clumsier with their attacks. Soon, the banshees again screamed and started displacing their souls inside the living corpses, taking control of them. Their ghostly form evaporated as the ghouls looked as though they had been struck with a mallet. Meanwhile, the huge abomination lumbered forward and kept striking the ranger with its bloody hook and fearsome cleaver. However, it seems the ranger was not even affected. She stood tall and unmoving, taking the blows, her hands outstretched while she muttered. The lumbering creature suddenly stopped as though he was struck by lightning. The ranger then disappeared into the shadows, taking the corpse hulk with her. The ghouls followed suit.

The necromancer, staring in shock at the battle beforehand, suddenly abandoned the lone meat wagon and ran for his life. Looking back, he saw the ranger once again, taking aim. He screamed in fear; but his cry was cut short when a near-invisible arrow shot through the air and pierced right through his body. Then all was quiet once more.

Back at the camp where Kel'Thuzad visited, a necromancer hurried up to the terrifying lich.

"Master Kel'Thuzad, urgent news! Out of the previous three caravans that disappeared a week ago, the caravan that set out west five days ago have been found!"

The lich, with eyes of light blue like a frost and a body like a robed skeleton, raised his head when he heard this, and waved his arm that was shackled with a broken chain in acknowledgment. "Well? Lead me to it at once," he said lazily.

The necromancer led the skeletal being, guarded by five abominations and a frost wyrm, to the place where the caravan was ambushed. The wagon was splintered into many wooden fragments and metal, and robbed of its load of corpses. The corpse of the shot necromancer still lay there, with a bloody arrow in his back. On the projectile was a note. Kel'Thuzad picked it up, and after a few minutes of silence reading it, crushed the paper with his bony hands and the note exploded in shards of ice. It had read:

_Greetings, Lich. I am sure you had not forgotten about us, the Forsaken Undead? We, which were murdered in our homelands of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas, and forcibly taken to do your bastard Lich King's bidding? Mark my words, I shall take back our land and take Lordaeron as my own, and you shall bow before me with your precious King Arthas. Beware…_

_S. Windrunner_

"Come, necromancer. Back to camp," barked the Lich at the mage. "We must pre-"

He silenced. A leaf rustled during his order. With a sudden motion, he waved his skeletal arm and pointed a bony finger to where the rustling leaf was heard. A frost nova erupted from the exact spot, and 5 ghouls shrieked from the blast.

Without warning but expected, a huge wave of ghouls appeared from both sides of the woods toward the small group. The hungry, snarling corpses ran for their fresh meat.

Before Kel'Thuzad could release another nova, his frost wyrm suddenly blew upon the abomination guards, freezing and slowing their actions. The lich quickly casted Frost Armor on himself and his forces by speaking a powerful incantation that at once covered each of his troops with a frigid halo of frost in mid-air. Cursing the power of Charm Sylvanas commanded, he released another powerful Frost Nova which wiped out a circle of ghouls. Ice erupted from the center of the pack, freezing the walking corpses beyond and below temperatures. The frozen ghouls then shattered into pieces by themselves. The necromancer casted his Cripple spell on the giant undead dragon to put it to no use; muttering incantations, the wyrm started slowing down as though shackled by numerous heavy chains. It struggled to release another blast, trying to shake off the magic.

The wall of abominations with the aid of the armor fended off the ghouls effectively, but they were beginning to weaken. Kel'Thuzad then summoned all his power and mana and unleashed his Death and Decay on the ghouls surrounding the giant creatures. His blue eyes shone with energy as he raised his hands and chanted; purple and black clouds erupted in a radius controlled by the lich. The area around the magic clouds started growing black as it rotted and decayed; everything in the vicinity started dying as though aging thousands of years in a matter of seconds. Wave after wave of ghouls instantly fell and were reduced to rotting corpses once more when the clouds surrounded them. The cleaver-wielding creatures decomposed and fell to the ground in a pile of moldy remains. Soon, only Kel'Thuzad and the necromancer stood in the middle of the circle of decaying corpses.

Back at camp, Kel'Thuzad angrily pondered the meaning of the letter.

_Of course, Sylvanas had separated with her forces when she attempted to assassinate King Arthas, and no doubt also marked I, the Lich who saved him, a target. But to even now still defy Arthas, who has merged with the Lich King himself? She shall pay dearly for this…_

Sylvanas had been launching sneak attacks and ambushes at his forces since the destruction of Balnazzar the Dreadlord at Dalaran. About 10 of his whole Undead army have already fallen due to her harassments and cunning ambushes. Now, it was his turn to strike back now. Collecting his cool demeanor once more, he organized an army of Undead.

The Lich led the wave of ghouls that marched on the front lines, with abominations behind them. 3 large wyrms floated above them, their empty, white eyes staring around blankly and roaring once in a while, releasing shards of frost. Obsidian statues, dark as the pit of night, hauntingly behind them, ready to act as support and healing. A meat wagon creakily moved behind them all, as a corpse carrier. The robed necromancers stood by the wagon, ready to raise an army of the dead. Gargoyles, vile, voracious, one-eyed creatures, flew above these, acting as sentries and ready to slaughter any opposing air opponents. Upon nearing the ruined location of Dalaran, Kel'Thuzad halted the army and prepared for battle.

_I'm coming for you banshee…you shall not survive against the Lich King's power and servants…_


	3. Chapter 2: The Siege on Sylvanas

Chapter 2  
The Siege on Sylvanas

Corpses were flung toward the wooden gate that blocked the path to Sylvanas' base by the meat wagons. Blood splattered all over the ghouls, as they were closest to the gates. However, the creatures just licked away the blood, and the liquid prepared them for battle. Once the gate crashed, the sea of ghouls moved forward and charged into the base. Abominations lumbered among them, with the rear units entering last.

Sylvanas had once again prepared, although not fully this time. Spirit towers, defensive towers infused with restless wraiths that desire revenge, shot out the spirits at the ghouls. The wailing wraiths attacked quickly and powerfully, as though with supernatural powers. Many ghouls fell before the towers were destroyed. Sylvanas, blowing a horn after her scouting defense tower fell, shot black arrow after black arrow. Each one that hit and killed a ghoul converted the fallen corpses into a living, tall, black skeleton, stronger than the necromancers' version. The walking bones, armed with a sword and shield sliced at the incoming ghouls. Kel'Thuzad, realizing this was only a ploy to delay their attack, unleashed a Frost Nova on the skeletons. Ice erupted from the core of the group of bones, freezing them. The meat wagons then flung more corpses and shattered the frozen skeletons. The Lich ordered them to hurry, as the skeletons had done their mission.

It was too late. The Dark Ranger had already amassed and organized an army of her own Undead. The two dead armies charged into each other, and slammed into battle. Ghouls tore down ghouls while Scourge necromancers began to cast Cripple on the enemies. With a magical incantation and a wave of their staff, the blue undead force of Sylvanas began to slow down immensely, as though chained to a heavy boulder by the arms and legs. Sylvanas raised her bow in the air, shouting something as well. The necromancers suddenly gripped their throats, Silenced by the ranger's spell. The ranger's own banshees, meanwhile, wailed and cried to curse more of the purple ghouls of Kel'Thuzad's with their unearthly shrieks. They also screamed a song, mythical yet dangerous. The Crippled ones were surrounded by a green shell marked full of ancient runes, and were restored to normal. The Lich, seeing his ghouls being wiped out faster, sent a Frost Nova on the enemy corpses. However, it seemed to have no effect on most of them. To his horror, he realized the banshees' shell blocked all forms of magic on them.

He called forth the massive wyrms, and the dragons unleashed heavy, cold frost blasts that eliminated the remaining ghouls. One dragon suddenly turned on the other two, although Kel'Thuzad expected this. He ordered the gargoyles to now come and rip the opposing wyrm to shreds. The flying gargoyles, horrific creatures with their shining grey brain visible through their skull, began to tear at the wyrm with their sharp, crystalline wings and feet. What he didn't notice, however, were the burrowed crypt fiends underground. The spiders, eight-legged cunning creatures brought back to the undead after being killed in the arachnid kingdom of Azjol-Nerub, webbed all the gargoyles and the two wyrms still controlled by Kel'Thuzad. Insects were released by their command, buzzing angrily and tearing the flying creatures and behemoths. Banshees came and displaced their souls into the abominations, effectively turning the odds against the Lich. Kel'Thuzad realized that he cannot compete with the cunning of the former-elf, and ordered a retreat.

When he turned, he saw the necromancers asleep and the meat wagon destroyed. A large amount of skeletons were already summoned, however. Kel'Thuzad used those to delay the enemies' attack and tried to wake his casters. But his plan proved futile; destroyers flew into the scene, left behind by the Dreadlords and taken by the banshee, and devoured all the magical essence of the skeletons, reducing them to dust. Quickly, Kel'thuzad took out a golden staff; muttering some words, he was teleported into safety by the staff. Realizing that Sylvanas had a Dreadlord at her command and he cannot win alone, he decided to request help from his king Arthas.


	4. Chapter 3: The Aftermath of the Siege

Chapter 3

The Aftermath of the Siege

_At the capital of Lordaeron…_

"Excellent defense measures, milady. The damned followers of the Lich King will think twice before they stage an attack on our citadel again."

The Dreadlord Varimathras and Sylvanas were discussing the events of the attack, and the next course of action to be taken.

"Yes, Dreadlord, but I feel it was all too easy. Surely the majordomo of that bastard would have been smarter than to do a direct assault…"

The Dreadlord scoffed. "I don't expect the fools and betrayers of the Legion, even the Lich King, to be especially intelligent. The Legion was all that held and controlled them. Without us, the Undead will never even have existed, let alone fight."

The banshee shook her head. "You think too simple, Dreadlord. The Undead can manage very well without you demons sitting and watching us do the dirty work."

"Milady, we demons-"

"Silence Varimathras. This subject is over. We need to plan a new action to be taken, due to our recent victory over the Lich King's forces."

The demon scowled in annoyance, since his mistress had directly insulted his kind. Nevertheless, he resumed his cool posture and said, "The lich's forces have been reduced after his siege, and thus increasing our own. The necromancers that were abandoned by him are also converted to our side, which has allowed us the making of abominations. The victory has been most fruitful for us."

"Excellent…our measly ghouls will soon be replaced by the more effective abominations. Resume your organizing of our production." Sylvanas dismissed the demon and headed back to her throne.

Scowling once again but in anger this time, Varimathras reluctantly headed back to his insulting post. _A powerful demon, once a servant to Archimonde, reduced to watching the making of Undead? I will get my revenge on the banshee some day…_

_-----_

_Meanwhile, back at the Lich King's forces…_

A dark, large ship, accompanied by hordes of flying beasts, rolled into the quiet harbor at the outskirts of the capital of Lordaeron. Kel'Thuzad awaited the landing unmoving, wondering what the "special" reinforcements King Arthas had granted him were. The transport slowly anchored a rocky landing, and a plank creakily descended toward land. Numerous crypt fiends, spider-like creatures resurrected as Undead to serve the Lich King after the slaughter and destruction of Azjol-Nerub, filed out perfectly like zombies and organized into a line. The hordes of fliers, turning out to be destroyers with sphinx heads and a black body of a lion and holding a wicked scepter of dark magic, landed along the edge of the arachnids and into a line also, forming a square missing a side. A huge beetle, with claws that were able to tear through the hardest substance with ease and a pharaoh-like headdress, stomped toward the center of the square, facing the lich. Kel'Thuzad noticed that the crypt fiends bowed their heads and crossed their front legs when the behemoth passed. He deduced that the creature must be a deity, possibly of the spiders. The giant creature, king of the Nerubians, broke his thoughts and spoke in an intimidating, thundering voice. "Greetings, Lich. I am Anub-Arak."

-----

"I was the king of the ancient Nerubians and their kingdom. When the Undead came and destroyed our civilization, I was brought back to serve under our Lich King. Granted with unfathomable power, I willingly chose to serve him. Recently, Ner'Zhul sent me to aid a Death Knight, Arthas. Arthas and I were confronted by High Elves, as well as snake creatures called Naga. Apparently a night elven named Illidan were in charge of them. His forces had blocked off the pass that led to Ner'Zhul's throne, so we took the path through the Nerubian Kingdom. We had managed to catch up with the Naga and elves, but we struggled to claim control of Icecrown. Soon King Arthas had defeated Illidan and saved our king. Now as his advisor, I am sent here to aid you in purging the land of this rebel Undead." Anub'Arak explained his side of the events and story to Kel'Thuzad.

"So that is how King Arthas had managed to become the Lich King…very well then, Anub'Arak. I am Kel'Thuzad, majordomo and leader of the Undead in this continent of Lordaeron. Using a cult, I had raised an undead army for Arthas to control. Bringing Archimonde to this land, he destroyed the rest of the Humans in this land and set out to Kalimdor. When he was killed, the demonic Burning Legion was destroyed and Arthas came back to claim this land his. When Ner'Zhul had called for him, he left me in charge to eradicate the band of the banshee Sylvanas Windrunner and her control of the Undead. Under her power is also a Dreadlord, so the battle will not be easy." Kel'Thuzad returned and said.

"Very well, lich. So let us begin our work…"


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises

CHAPTER 4

**Surprises**

Snow had melted into spring now, but it was hardly noticeable as the blight continued to devour every, single inch of the land. All was busy in Dalaran, where Kel'Thuzad had set up a camp when the Nathrezim were destroyed. He found that the corpses left by the demons and the magic aura of the place were most suitable for an encampment; especially for his necromancers.

Anub'Arak sought for the lich that afternoon, holding a dusty, but magical old book.

"This book, a treasure in the frozen wasteland of Northrend, contains some of the deadliest necromantic spells ever created. King Arthas had unlocked its ancient slumber when he heard of your needed help. Now he grants this book to you." He held out his huge claw holding the book.

Kel'Thuzad took it, looking in marvel at the purple tome. Many runes, made by marked bones, surrounded the outside of the book. When the skeletal undead opened it, he was blasted with a rush of unholy power; spirits exploded into the open, and the lich felt new, awesome power flowing through his being.

When it was over, he finally spoke in an excited tone, "This…is the legendary Book of the Dead! It was handcrafted by very ancient and powerful orc warlocks during the First War when demonic magics were first practiced."

Anub'Arak nodded. "Exactly, and with this tome, your necromancers shall feel power beyond what the Undead has ever seen."

The lich, now smirking, read through the book. "I shall give this to my casters at once."

As Kel'Thuzad floated over the blight-covered ground towards the necromancers' temple, a crypt fiend marched toward Anub'Arak. "Pardon the intrusion, my lord, but the gargoyles have scouted burnt marks and craters in the nearby land. We crypt fiends also report footprints and trails leading on the outlying blight leading to here."

Anub'Arak wondered in curiosity on what creatures could have made that trail. Finally he remarked "Yes, fiend. Keep on scouting, and put a few gargoyles as guards in the entrance of this city. Report when-"

A sudden explosion rocked the ground, and the huge beetle lost his footing and statement. A second crypt fiend rushed toward the behemoth, and hastily spouted, "Master! Enemies…attacking the front gate!"

_Meanwhile, at one of Sylvanas' camp near the Alterac Mountains…_

Sylvanas was been on top of one of the numerous cliffs of the Alterac Mountains that morning. The sky sported a beautiful, brilliant shade of blue. If not for the black-covered ground defiled by blight, the view would have been a magnificent masterpiece. Sylvanas was unmoved by the thought; her ability to love had died with her when Arthas slew her. Only vengeance resides in her elven heart now.

"Milady, it seems that the Scourge have retreated back into the ruined city of Dalaran. The lich also seems to have received reinforcements from the Lich King; numerous crypt fiends have appeared, along with destroyers. A huge beetle-like monstrosity also aids him." Varimathras reported. His annoyance, anger, and lust for revenge were cunningly hidden from his voice, and luckily for him, dark rangers still did not have the ability to read minds. He hated being a simple lackey to an Undead filth.

When Sylvanas had called him in for a change of orders, he felt excited, hoping that it was finally his chance to become a general, his specialty. Unfortunately for him, the banshee made him a mere scout now, in addition to his continued advisory job. He had slaughtered many ghouls that night for release of his anger.

"Well, it seems that this won't be so easy anymore. Nevertheless, it will make it more fun and enjoyable to crush these mindless servants. Organize an assault army. I will take command of an aerial army. We are going to pay them a visit. Have the army well-equipped and ready to move out at the stroke of noon."

Varimathras looked up at the sound of her orders. "Milady, does this mean-"

"Yes demon. I am appointing you to be a general now. It is your wish and specialty, is it not? Control your anger as well; I want the city of Dalaran to be under my control after this day." She replied in an expressionless tone.

"I do not know what you mean by my anger, Sylvanas. I have sworn my loyalty to you, and would never think of-"

"Do you take me for a fool? I know you harbor revenge for my forcing you to join my ranks and slaughter your own brothers. I may not have mind-reading powers, but I am equally cunning and knowing as you, Dreadlord. Go carry out my orders now."

As Varimathras started to move away and Sylvanas once more turning to look over the cliffs, a ground-shaking tremble began to knock them off their feet. Sylvanas, reacting immediately thanks to her agility and ranger ability, jumped back and regained her balance. The demon, however cunning he may be, did not possess the intense agility of the banshee, and fell to his back. A banshee hovered toward the two as the Dreadlord was getting up while muttering in anger and embarrassment.

"Mistress, we are under attack!"


	6. Chapter 5: Dwarves

CHAPTER 5

Dwarves

Anub'Arak raced with top speed to the entrance of the city, where bullet-ridden corpses of ghouls lay. An army of pink skinned humans were there, and Anub'Arak knew that judging by their height, they must all be dwarves. Tens and tens of riflemen stand, their special Blunderbuss Long Rifles locked and loaded. Behind them mortar teams, cannon-wielding pairs, and steam tanks, fortified with dense armor only damaged by powerful strikes, were ready to lay siege. An extremely short Mountain King stood and led them all in the front, his hand axe gleaning in the sunlight and his war hammer, marked with signs of being in battle, was ready to pound some Undead. While Anub'Arak took his place in front of the crypt fiends, black, horrific destroyers flew to the scene to aid him. _I must hold on until Kel'Thuzad readies his necromancers and lead them here._

"Puny dwarf, what is your business here? Do you simply have a death wish for you and your kind?" he thundered.

"Shut your arse, ya big bug. We ar' gonna take back this land's mountains from you Undead, then we shall liberate our homeland of Khaz Modan. Once we do tha', the land of Lordaeron 'ill be purged from the likes of you beasts. Dwarves, charge! FOR KHAZ MODAN!" he declared back.

"FOR KHAZ MODAN!" they all chorused, and the army advanced to the Nerubians like a terrifying wave of vengeance.

"Crypt fiends, ready yourselves. For the Scourge!" Anub'Arak roared, and sent his wave to meet the Mountain King's.

Anub'Arak struck with terrifying force. One impact from his huge claw sent a rifleman sprawling 10 meters away, moving no more. Some started to aim their blunderbuss on the Crypt Lord, but the bullets merely ricocheted from his spiked carapace. The hide granted the beetle armor, hard as diamonds. He struck his claws underground, popping them from underneath a few more infantry, impaling them to death. The other riflemen were sniping crypt fiends one by one, although the Nerubians' locusts took out many in return. Mortars flew into the battleground whistling, exploding whoever got in its radius. Meanwhile, the dwarf king sent a magical hammer, imbued with the force of a storm, into a crypt fiend, shattering it to pieces. He struck the ground with his war hammer, with the power of thunder, onto the ground. The arachnids were stunned in place, and the dwarf took this time to call his army back. Anub'Arak noticed the retreat and used its advantage to reorganize his troops. Bodies of spiders and riflemen lay dead, coupled with mangled bodies and corpses that were exploded.

"Ya Undead aren' doin too bad, although this isn't so much fun to crush bugs. What say you to a duel, while our armies fight fer themsel's?" the Mountain King stated to the beetle, excitement in his voice growing from the thought of a good fight.

Anub'Arak was taken aback at the request, never been asked to a duel before. One of the crypt fiend said "Do not accept this, milord! It is clearly a trick!"

Despite his outcry, Anub'Arak simply said "Very well, dwarf. Let us begin."

Both warriors moved off to the side, as per the rules of the duel. The armies immediately charged into battle once again. The two titans then clashed.

_Meanwhile, at Sylvanas' camp at the Alterac Mountains…_

The bodies of ever more dwarves lay in the encampment of the banshee's base. The head of a Mountain King lies on the snow, spraying the substance crimson with blood. The blunderbusses, cannons, and hammers, all crushed, were sprawling all over the area. A few riflemen and mortar teams were behind Sylvanas. Varimathras started; "Very good battle, milady, even in the element of surprised. We eliminated these pests with no casualties at all."

"And to top it all off, their weaponry is mine. The Lich King won't stand a chance now, and once we take over Lordaeron, we'll take over Northrend. Send a scout out now; their forces might have started their plan of action during our struggle," the banshee replied. This battle meant nothing to her; it was only a distraction. She could not hold back a grin as she turned toward the cliff as she was doing before the dwarves came. _Victory is mine…_


	7. Chapter 6: Crypt Lord vs Mountain King

CHAPTER 6

A ripple of air waved out when the two heavyweights clashed. Anub'Arak struck with his claw with heavy force. The Mountain King, Magnus Hammerforge, blocked his claw strikes with his axe and parried with his hammer. The poundings did little through the beetle's carapace, but it still shook him to his spine from the force. The Crypt Lord then brought both his front legs down upon the dwarf. The sharp claws would've impaled him in an instant had he not reacted quickly from years of training and experience, but the sheer weight of the Nerubian being transferred to his claws was rapidly draining his strength. He then launched a swift kick to the underside of the bug, causing Anub'Arak to back up in pain while both of them recovered.

"Fer a bug, you ain't so damn easy to crush. I'm enjoyin' this," said Magnus between breaths.

Anub'Arak remained silent, not really accustomed to a duel. He was a king; his subjects fought for him before he turned Undead. When under the Lich King's orders, he did his mission quickly and ruthlessly.

"For a Human dwarf, you're not as weak as they come. However, you know you cannot defeat the might of the Scourge." And he thrusted himself forward, ramming the dwarf with his bulk. The tiny dwarf couldn't take the whole force of the beetle's body, and flew backwards, crashing into a ziggurat on his back. Anub'Arak seized the chance while the Mountain King was stunned, and charged toward him. Shaking his head and muttering, "Son o' a…", Magnus got back up and, seeing the incoming Crypt Lord, imbued his hammer with a magical power, and launched it with the force of a storm. The blue bolt streaked through the air like lightning, and struck Anub'Arak painfully. Magnus gasped and fell to one knee; he was beginning to weaken from the fight. Anub'Arak recovered from the bolt, but he had more strength in him to carry on. Now, while Magnus was preoccupied, the Nerubian looked toward the armies; the crypt fiends' numbers had dwindled down to a measly couple, equal to the small number of rifleman. The mortar teams were still launching bombs without hesitation however, while the tanks tore down the base buildings, despite the efforts of the flying destroyers.

"Looks like this city's mine, eh?" A voice brought Anub'Arak back to his opponent. Magnus was still breathing heavily. "Now ter finish ya off!" The Mountain King then let out a roar, a thunderous roar that echoed through the entire city and shook the ground slightly from the force. "FOR KHAZ MODAN!" He screamed, and a blue aura enveloped around him. He began to grow in size at an alarmingly rate, and his skin along with his equipment, turned a shade of grey that was the same color as the hardest stone in all of Azeroth. When the awe-inspiring Avatar transformation ended, the once-short dwarf towered over the Nerubian, a good five meters tall.

"Now ter crush you worthless pests of the damned bastard Lich King!"

Anub'Arak then snapped; the anger that was in him ever since the dwarf kept cursing the Undead and his master finally exploded.

"I'll show you, you insolent little nothing, to defy the power of the Scourge!" And he slammed his claws into the ground, while his wings on his back opened up to reveal hundreds and hundreds of angry locusts, much stronger than the crypt fiends' version. The black bugs buzzed around the corpse-ridden battlefield, biting every hostile enemy they could find. Rifleman screamed in agony as the locusts chewed through their skin alive, eventually leaving a clean skeleton derived of any flesh at all. Mortar teams sent bombs into the air, hoping to kill off the bugs by exploding mortars in midair. It seemed to have work, until a dark cloud descended through the haze towards the pairs. Many teams started retreating, but none escaped the wrath of the Crypt Lord's anger. Soon, the only living person on the field was Magnus. The locusts returned back to Anub'Arak, and the flesh they had devoured was transferred over to him, giving him renewed strength and power.

Magnus, meanwhile, had watched in awe and horror as the locusts descended upon his brethren. He could do nothing to save them, as the numbers were too huge and the sight too horrifying, challenging even the courageous Mountain King's spirit. When the Locust Swarm was over, Magnus turned a white face toward Anub'Arak.

"You…Ya will pay for tha'!" He bellowed, and charged toward him.

Anub'Arak closed his eyes, not even looking at the rampaging mountain coming to annihilate him. His wings opened once again, and locusts sprung out and launched towards Magnus. He stopped in his tracks and attempted to pound them into oblivion, but there was too many, and his mana was soon exhausted from his Thunder Claps. Anub'Arak seized this chance to rush forward, and mustering all the power he could within his behemoth body, impaled his claws cleanly through the Avatar's body. Magnus's white eyes bulged in surprise.

"You…how did you manage to break through the hardest substance in all of Azeroth?" He had gasped out before Anub'Arak pulled his forelegs out from the stony body. The gigantic form slowly shrunk back to the dwarven form, before falling backwards and moving no more.

After a few minutes of staring at the corpse, Anub'Arak turned around to see Kel'Thuzad hurrying over to him with every Scourge Undead behind him.

"Quickly, Anub'Arak! Sylvanas and her band have attacked once again! We must flee the city of Dalaran!"

Anub'Arak, after recovering from a minute of shock from this news, slammed his claws upon the ground in anger. "Damn! The first battle I have with the banshee and we have to surrender!"

Kel'Thuzad interrupted him, "Quickly! Their forces are nearing; we are in no shape to fight them now."

The Crypt Lord reluctantly and angrily faced the entrance, where the Scourge retreated with haste from the incoming danger.


	8. Chapter 7: Rebellion

CHAPTER 7

The morning sky was covered by the ominous grey of thunderclouds as the Scourge traipsed quickly away from Dalaran as Sylvanas took control of the city. Kel'Thuzad was worried; he was losing more territory with each passing day, and currently, the banshee has more land in her control than him. Anub'Arak silently led the force, his feet crunching the ground, leaving holes in them, while he was still brooding over the Mountain King, the fight, and the retreat.

"How far are we to the next base? It is getting tiresome marching through the roads." Anub'Arak asked in a low voice.

"Not very far, but we must be cautious. Sylvanas will probably try to ambush us before we get to the next city." Kel'Thuzad whispered; his instincts were nagging him of trouble in the air. He was wrong however; the small band managed to get to the next Scourge base with no trouble. Kel'Thuzad breathed a sigh of relief as he passed through the entrance. The forces marched through the blight. This base was once a marvelous village, the best at farming with the huge, open, fertile plains and sending off crops to other places. Now all the land was ruined; the place devoid of life, and the food gone. It was truly saddening to see a beautiful place gone and replaced with the mark of death.

"We should try and finish this war as soon as possible; with each losing battle, the ranger gains more forces while we lose ours," suggested Anub'Arak.

"Yes, I quite agree. I will send a shade to scout their location and forces, while we prepare our final strike force" replied Kel'Thuzad. He traveled towards the sacrificial pit, a building with three skull towers surrounding a swirling abyss with unknown powers. He summoned a cloaked acolyte to be sacrificed in the pit. When the worker jumped in, the abyss spouted out blinding lights, accompanied by horrifying screams. When the pit stopped, an invisible shade appeared, visible to his comrades and master.

"Now, little shade, travel over to the capital of Lordaeron. Spy upon the forces of Sylvanas, capturing every single detail. Report to me by noon immediately. Do not get caught at all costs." He gave the order, and sent the spirit off with a wave of his hand.

"Milady, I wish to have a conference with you," Varimathras stated as he approached her dark throne. It was situated in the center of the capital, built as the start of her future kingdom. Sylvanas beamed at him, wondering what he could want. He never asked for a meeting with her, and oddly enough, he had numerous abominations and necromancers with him.

"Speak and get on with it then. You should be organizing a base to be finished constructing in Dalaran, as well as an army." She replied lazily.

"Well, you see, that is the problem. My share of the forces and I have decided that we no longer need you. We have decided on mutiny and rebellion." Varimathras said with a wicked grin on his white, vampiric face.

Sylvanas had been struck with shock, surprised, although she had once expected this. However, as time went on and he carried orders more and more faithfully, she unconsciously began to lose that doubt. Now she realized her foolishness.

Varimathras darted forward, his large hand outstretched, prepared to assassinate her. She immediately took out her bow, which was handcrafted by the best Quel'Thalan elven craftsman, and blocked the deadly, sharp claw. She immediately brought out an arrow and hocked it to her longbow. The Dreadlord started another swipe, only to be parried once again by the arrow. He then jumped up into the air, and with his powerful black wings, glided down ever so slowly, only to accelerate quickly. Soon he had the momentum of a boulder weighing three tons, and crashed down to where Sylvanas stood. She narrowly dodged that, but her leg was too slow to escape the impact, and she gave a very small cry of pain as it was injured. She loaded another arrow, and with the swiftest hand an archer could ever have, shot it with precise accuracy. Varimathras gave a shriek of pain as his left wing was pierced cleanly through by the projectile. Now a large hole remained there as his scar. He clutched at his wing with his right hand and looked up, only to see Sylvanas up again with an arrow already on the bow.

"One wrong move and this arrow will be the death of you. I can't believe you would be so foolish as to make an act of treason, mutiny, and betrayal. I banish you from my lands, and I will be sure to order my forces to slaughter you if they even catch a mere whiff of your scent." She said coldly, fury in her every word.

Varimathras could see no way out of this now, as Sylvanas' loyal army arrived and stood behind his, ready to strike if they attacked. He silently walked toward the gates leading out of the capital alone, never looking back or making the slightest of sound.

Sylvanas sat back in her throne, relieved. But yet, a new worry began to grow now.


	9. Chapter 8: Attack

CHAPTER 8

While Varimathras was exiled and Sylvanas was recovering her leg, what none of them noticed was a little spirit hovering around. Satisfied and wearing a grin, he hastily hovered back to base at once.

"Master, I bring good news. The Dreadlord is banished from the banshee's lands from betraying her and attempting to assassinate her. During their struggle, the ranger got her leg injured. Her forces are all unorganized, as well as herself. Now would be the perfect time to strike," informed the black shade, bowing down to the Lich, staring at his own wispy body.

"Very good, little shade. You may go now," replied Kel'Thuzad.

"So what do you propose to do now? The shade's advice to strike at her now is a good one to consider," Anub'Arak told the skeletal being, hearing the information as he was approaching him.

"I agree as well; now would be the opportune time to strike. Gather up an army of your Nerubians, destroyers, a couple of obsidian statues, and frost wyrms; I will organize my force of necromancers, abominations, and gargoyles, and meat wagons." Kel'Thuzad ordered.

Anub'Arak cut in, "Let's try a different tactic this time; we will gather up **all** of our said forces, and strike. I will strike at the rear, while you distract them with your heavy assault. I doubt even with her cunning and strategy, she cannot fight two sides simultaneously."

"Very well; we shall strike at sunset," Kel'Thuzad decided, and went off towards the slaughterhouses, buildings with terrifying spikes sticking out on the top, the center of all corpse activity or uses. It was here that the meat-filled hulks, abominations, are held, as well as where their siege wagons were loaded with their ammunition. Anub'Arak, meanwhile, headed toward the crypt, a huge building with mystifying bone carvings surrounding the outside. His crypt fiends resided here.

After every unit was gathered and as the round orange sun was disappearing, Anub'Arak and Kel'Thuzad met outside the gates.

"My shades have informed me that Sylvanas has her forces organized, but she herself is not in prime condition. Our target should be her, while our armies fight hers" Kel'Thuzad suggested.

"Agreed; let's move out!" thundered Anub'Arak to the back, and the Scourge marched out.

On and on the mighty Scourge marched. The trail they went was marked by many gigantic footsteps, creases left by wheels, and an occasional patch of freezing ice, able to make anything and anyone go numb. After a few hours until the day was dark, the troops and the heroes arrived at the capital of Lordaeron once more.

_Now let's do this again… _thought Kel'Thuzad, and nodded to Anub'Arak. He in turn nodded, and took his branch of the army with him and headed toward the rear. As he went and Kel'Thuzad awaited his signal, he formed two clubs of ice in his hands. The chilly night air collected in his hands, visible by the mist being focused into the skeletal palms. When enough were gathered, the coldness was enough to form ice. Kel'Thuzad then closed his eyes and concentrated on the clubs while muttering some words. Soon the ice from the clubs shattered, revealing twin swords as sharp as cut diamonds. He examined and looked over his blades in awe, touching the deadly sharp tip, feeling the smooth, yet dangerous sides; this was the power the Book of the Dead granted him.

The lich suddenly jerked his head skyward, anticipating something. When a blast of ice from the opposite direction had shot upward expectedly, Kel'Thuzad pointed his weapon toward the entrance. "Attack!"


	10. Chapter 9: The Second Siege

CHAPTER 9

Sylvanas snapped her head upward, her elven ears hearing a slight roar far off from the distance. Peering around skyward, she saw a blue frost of ice. She snapped her head back down to earth in realization, recognizing the blast as a breath of a frost wyrm. She immediately called on her forces. "Ghouls, abominations, and necromancers! Form into an army on the front lines! My banshee sisters and crypt fiends! Follow me to the rear of the melee force as support for them. Air units, fly off to the side; attack the side of the enemy when they approach!" She commanded, and grabbing her quiver of arrows and trusty bow, led her support units.

Kel'Thuzad stared intently at the opposing army getting formed. When they marched forward, the lich ordered without taking his eyes off the army, "Meat wagons, drop a bundle of corpses. Necromancers, raise and transform them into the undead." The wagons unloaded their rotting, bloody corpses, which enticed the hunger of ghouls. The pink hunk abominations turned around to glance at the corpses, also eager to kill and grab a corpse for their own. The necromancers raised their staves, muttered ancient words of necromantic magic, and turned the corpses into skeletons. The dead instantly lost all their flesh, and the remaining bones were turned pure white. They formed perfectly somehow into a formation, soon making a handful of white, not grey, skeletons. These kinds, stronger than the old version, were enhanced by the power of the Book of the Dead. The bones now stronger and comparable to the hardness of diamonds, they wield assassin blades that are able to slice through steel with ease. "Beautiful…" Kel'Thuzad whispered as the necromancers pointed their staves toward the incoming army, and the skeletons zombie-like marched to meet them.

Sylvanas' snarling ghouls met them first, brandishing their sharp claws, tearing through the skeletons with no avail or use. The abominations struck down their bloody cleavers, managing to smash a couple of boney arms and legs and destroying the necromantic magic binding the skeletons together.

Another load was dropped off, and a second army of skeletons joined the first. Sylvanas instantly appeared out of nowhere to the left of Kel'Thuzad's army, and raised her bow in the air, muttering some words in an elvish tongue. Kel'Thuzad caught a glimpse at her conducting the spell, and immediately said, "My casters! Move back!" but it was too late. The necromancers lost their control over the skeletons and gripped their throats, choking, unable to cast spells as well due to the Silence spell by the banshee. An air fleet behind the banshee materialized and starting launching their barrage. Ice breaths from the frost wyrms froze their targets and slowed all others due to the numbing coldness. Destroyers swooped down onto the skeleton army battling the abomination and ghouls, devouring the magical essence in them. The walking bones suddenly collapsed down to the ground as each destroyer got close to them.

Kel'Thuzad pulled back his army a bit, awaiting Anub'Arak's reinforcements. "Hold on, my forces! We must hold on until Anub'Arak comes!" he ordered. To bide some time, he unleashed his ultimate spell, Death and Decay. He raised his hands up, murmured an ancient incantation, and his palms glowed with an eerie, shining light. Thanks to the knowledge gained from the tome of the dead, he could now direct and control his destructive spell. He concentrated, focusing all his mana and energy, and aimed right at Sylvanas' forces. Purple, brown, and green clouds quickly enveloped the radius of the ranger's army, and the effect was instantaneous and deadly. Her ghouls liquefied into a mass of swamp green and brown, collapsing into a heap of smelly mold. The wounds and cuts on abominations turned from blood red to brown, as the abominations rotted from the inside out. Numerous parts transformed into sludge that infected the whole body. The monsters roaring in agony; they soon fell back with a huge _splat!_ and existed not as abominations anymore, but as a pile of sludge.

"Oh, no…" muttered Sylvanas, seeing the clouds annihilate her forces, and called back her air units, while she herself started climbing a mountain of rocks and rubble. Concentrating on the still-muttering lich, she Silenced him, ending the spell. Kel'Thuzad suddenly buckled down from the sudden disable, but quickly got back up. A horn sounded at that instant, turning Sylvanas's head. Both she and the lich looked toward where the horn was sounding from, and watched as Anub'Arak arrived, his forces somewhat a bit diminished. He screamed, "For the Scourge!" and ordered his forces to attack. Sylvanas' air forces were webbed by the arachnid Nerubian fiends, allowing Kel'Thuzad's ground forces to attack.

Sylvanas, getting desperate, ordered more forces to be made and attack, while she herself took out a bright green flaming stone. She tossed the stone toward the center of the fight of the ghouls and abominations against her wyrms, whereupon the stone transformed into an infernal, and crashed down onto the melee like a bomb. The creature stunned the undead with the force of the impact, and then began pounding with his chaos-flamed fist. The necromancers then began aiding the abominations against the powerful demon, raising skeletons from fallen corpses of ghouls and increasing the fervor of the corpse hulks' attacks.

Sylvanas, meanwhile, had secretly hocked an arrow to her bow and aimed right as Anub'Arak's head, the only place other than his underside not protected by his carapace. As she took aim, Kel'Thuzad noticed her attempt at assassination and quickly drew a short, purple dagger. He whispered a few words, and then disappeared in a flash of blue light. He instantly reappeared on the same platform as the dark ranger, having used the magical Blink Dagger, and drew out another item, a short wand with a stubby head, decorated with red and blue cloth. He pointed the Wand of the Wind at the banshee, said, "You shall not kill one of us that easily!" and chanted the activation words. The wand spewed out a spinning column of wind; a horizontal cyclone. Sylvanas shrieked as she was blown back to ground level. Anub'Arak heard the shriek, watched as Sylvanas was blown back, and hustled toward there. The banshee quickly got up, not wanting to be in a position of weakness as Kel'Thuzad and Anub'Arak approached.

Anub'Arak started, "Have you a grave yet? Because you shall die right here, right now…" and the two Scourge heroes attacked.


	11. Chapter 10: Final Battle

CHAPTER 10

Kel'Thuzad and Anub'Arak rushed forward, attempting to double-team Sylvanas and end this war once and for all. During their charge, a rain of fire bared down upon them, stopping the Undead in their tracks. Stones, marked with extremely sharp edges and covered in licking red flames, flew down from the sky. "Who dares-?" sputtered Kel'Thuzad as he and the Crypt Lord glanced upward. A figure with wings stood on a high perch by the moonlight, his shape unrecognizable from that distance. He leaped upward with amazing strength, and spun as he descended. Accelerating downward, he was momentarily a drill, coming down at a frightening speed. Kel'Thuzad yelled, "Watch out Anub'Arak!" and started retreating. Anub'Arak, being a juggernaut, was slower than the hovering lich, and could not escape the powerful impact entirely. The force of the crash sent out shockwaves, tossing the beetle far away. Anub'Arak got up shakily as the figure now pounced into the air once again and landed on him.

"Varimathras!" Sylvanas cried, surprised at the dreadlord's comeback.

The demon did not reply, merely increased the pressure of his foot on Anub'Arak. The crypt lord opened his wings, releasing his trusty black locusts. They swarmed angrily on Varimathras, who released his foot on Anub'Arak for a split second. That time was all he needed however; he summoned all his strength during that resistance and stood upward. The sudden position called back the locusts and tossed Varimathras backward, who balanced on his hands onto his feet. Both of them regrouped back to their partners.

"This is the Dreadlord the shade spoke of then, I assume?" Anub'Arak asked.

"Yes…it appears he is back. Why, I do not know." Kel'Thuzad replied wonderingly.

"We do not **need** to know; let's crush these fools once and for all!" Anub'Arak almost shouted. Kel'Thuzad unsheathed his twin blades, and both charged once more.

While they had that conversation, Sylvanas and Varimathras had been having one of their own.

"Why are you back here? Even though I banished you, you still come back to help me…why?!" Sylvanas kept asking him.

"The reasons are my own. However, I do ask you that, I wish to be reinsured in your ranks again." Varimathras simply stated.

"Very well; we'll talk after this fight," Sylvanas said before reacting to the charging Scourge heroes. Kel'Thuzad branched off toward the ranger; it seemed that he will be her opponent.

Kel'Thuzad struck with one of his swords vertically. Sylvanas parried the blow with her bow, only to quickly block another horizontal strike. The ice blades flashed in the moonlight, hovering so quickly as though spirits were nearby. The lich never gave off a moment of opportunity; he wanted to control the offense and end this quickly. However, after many blows were defended and his strength was being used up, he decided to rethink his strategy. _This banshee is quick; mere strength will not defeat her. Still, how would she fare against magic and melee?_

The full moon was now uncovered by the clouds, and the light shone on the battles beautifully. Kel'Thuzad whirled around, backing up from the locked combat. Holding both swords with one hand, he directed his other towards Sylvanas, shooting a powerful Nova Blast from his palm. This spell, conjured by some extra enchantment from his new knowledge, rivaled the power of a huge glacier itself. As the ice explosion came toward her, Sylvanas covered herself with her special Elven cloak, imbued with defensive magic. Still, the cloak alone could not block the full effects. The cloak shined blue as the magic was invoked, but the ranger still buckled down from the mini-storm. When the blast ended, she was nearly frozen from head to foot; her arm was numb enough to prevent her from shooting an arrow.

"Varimathras!" She cried, desperate for help. When she glanced toward the crypt lord and Dreadlord battling so focused, she knew her time has come. Kel'Thuzad merged his two ice blades together into one ice katana; the substance stacked together and fused with extra ice gathered from the cold air. "Ready to die?" he said viciously, and charged toward her. He struck vertically once again, and Sylvanas blocked, although weakly this time. Kel'Thuzad then did a roundhouse slash, which drained all the energy from the ranger. As she blocked his strike, Kel'Thuzad raised his palm toward her, and unleashed another Nova Blast. She was blown backward from the blizzard, landing on her back painfully. Her last sight was the full moon, and her last thought was, _what a touching death…_, before Kel'Thuzad impaled her through with his sword in the ground.

Anub'Arak meanwhile was squaring off against Varimathras, striking left and right with his sharp forelegs. The Natherizim used his powerful and equally sharp claws/hands to defend, while unleashing blows himself. Both behemoths pounded and struck themselves into a deadlock, which gave them a few seconds' rest after it was broken.

"You're not bad, for an Undead scum," Varimathras commented in between his gasps.

"You demons cannot defeat the might of the Scourge!" Anub'Arak coldly responded, and struck his claws into the ground for an Impale. The demon deftly leaped and dodged the attack, while waving his claws for a spell. Red dots formed in the sky, right above Anub'Arak. The dots grew larger and larger as it came, until he realized that it was a rain of fire. The beetle quickly drew out a dagger, activating it and blinking away to safety. The fiery stones exploded onto the ground, showering the area with bright light and burning embers. The Dreadlord landed and looked around for the Nerubian, who was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly his horned ears perked up, and quickly turned and blocked a blow. Anub'Arak backed up, his attack foiled.

"Trying to sneak up like a coward? I do not think so!" Varimathras said, and charged. Anub'Arak turned tail and ran as the demon raced after him, slowly gaining onto him. The beetle quickly opened his shiny black wings, shooting locusts behind him. Some bugs latched onto the demon, while the rest flew around and bit him. His struggle against the locusts did exactly what Anub'Arak wanted: a distraction. He ran toward him, and blinked once again. He arrived, still running, within a few meters to the demon. Then, he pulled out his claws and pointed them directly at the demon's chest. When Varimathras noticed the hero coming, he was too late. Both forelegs rammed and impaled through the Dreadlord cleanly through, leaving two full holes around the size of a tire. The demon was thrown backwards, and moved no more, killed like the Mountain King Magnus had been. The locusts retreated back into his wings, which closed when it received the bugs.

Anub'Arak took one look at the unmoving demon before heading toward Kel'Thuzad. The lich hovered beside the dead banshee, his sword impaled perpendicularly to the ground through Sylvanas' heart. She was definitely dead.

"So…it is over?" Anub'Arak asked him while staring at the corpse.

"Yes, I'm afraid s-" said Kel'Thuzad before Anub'Arak was suddenly thrown forward. Varimathras had rammed into him with his remaining strength toward the cliffs.

"Anub'Arak!" Kel'Thuzad shouted as the beetle disappeared under the cliffs. The lich rushed toward there, only to see the crypt lord and Dreadlord still battling it out in midair. Kel'Thuzad sent two beams of ice toward some location they were going to pass through. The two beams struck each other and began forming a platform of ice. To his horror, the two juggernauts had fallen too fast, and the platform of ice wasn't strong enough yet. Both of them crashed onto the ice, only to break it and continue falling, although they were separated now. They two heroes shot into the ocean, releasing a tall geyser from where they fell into. "**Anub'Arak!**" was the last thing the beetle heard before entering the depths of the black ocean.


	12. Epilogue: Ominous

EPILOGUE

I had stood, frozen in horror as Anub'Arak crashed through the ice and into the dark ocean. I could do nothing, powerless and helpless as he dropped to his doom.

After he had dropped, I finished off the banshees still under the ranger's controls. I then took back my forces into my ranks. Orders were given to them to search the ocean and shores. Three days of searches led to no result. The Crypt Lord and Dreadlord seemingly had disappeared somehow. Strangely, I felt…saddened by the loss of my…friend. I felt a fleeting feeling of freedom when he plunged into the waters.

Some research was done to my strange behavior, and I have discovered that I am free from the Lich King, Arthas' control. I, of course, still remain loyal to him. But now, I am granted with the ability to control my decisions.

So now, I wander into the forests. Where, I do not know. Why, I do not know. I just know that something can be done to ease my guilt and…feelings somewhere in this land, controlled by the Scourge alone now.

The icy cold waters broke as a figure emerged from its depths. The figure crawled weakly toward the shores, ever so slowly. As he shook off the numbness and regained some heat, his powerful wings opened up and flexed. Varimathras was alive…

_So, it seems that my plan to wipe out the Scourge as a ploy to seem loyal to Sylvanas, and then assassinate her has gone awry. No matter; one Scourge commander is already destroyed. Once the second one is crushed, my full revenge for my brothers and I shall be complete. Watch your back, little lich…_

He stood up fully erected, and gave a mighty roar against the crashing waves…


End file.
